


Words Cannot Espresso how much you Bean to Me!

by versti_fantur



Series: Everytime I ran, I ran to you (even though I hate running) [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coffee, Excessive Exercise, M/M, Please just let Robbie sleep, So much flippity flopping everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Sportacus drinks coffee for the first time. It does not end well.Sequel to When you Reach for My Hand kinda
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Series: Everytime I ran, I ran to you (even though I hate running) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744408
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what if sportaflip had never heard of coffee/caffeine and it had the exact opposite effect on him as sugar... xD
> 
> This is set after the events of When you Reach for my Hand, even though thats not done yet :D

In Robbie’s opinion, sleeping in until the afternoon was the height of relaxation. Following it up with a breakfast of cake and coffee made it, quite simply, utter perfection. And today, as he sleepily stumbled to the kitchen in his fluffy purple and orange slippers, knowing Sportacus would be visiting soon, he smiled. He hadn’t thought it was possible to be this happy spending so much time with someone—especially when that person rarely sat still and was deathly allergic to all the food Robbie consumed. But he _was_ happy, far more so than he could ever remember being before.

He’d just flicked the switch on the kettle and poured instant coffee powder into his favourite mug when he heard a knocking on the hatch, followed by the clanging of someone jumping down the pipe. He stuck his head out of the kitchen just as Sportacus flipped to his feet, greeting Robbie with an enthusiastic grin and, once he’d jogged over, a kiss.

“Good afternoon,” he said, taking Robbie’s hand as they walked back into the kitchen, to which Robbie replied with an unintelligible groan. 

“Coffee?” Robbie asked, gesturing towards where the kettle was just about to boil, and Sportacus nodded. He’d never heard of coffee before but if Robbie was offering it then it’d be good, right? Especially since Robbie had got over his “trying to poison Sportacus” phase shortly before they’d started dating. Robbie took out another cup from the cupboard—plain light blue with white spots—and added the coffee powder, before pouring hot water into both drinks. “Milk?”

Sportacus hadn’t told Robbie yet, but milk, cream, and other such foods were similar to alcohol for elves, so he shook his head. He didn’t need to show up drunk for the kids’ soccer game later that afternoon. He took the mug Robbie offered him, but watched in mild horror as Robbie poured several spoons of sugar into his own drink, followed by milk _and_ cream.

Averting his eyes from the monstrosity that was Robbie’s coffee, Sportacus brought the cup to his lips, tentatively sipping. It was far bitterer than he’d anticipated and it burnt his tongue a little, but he didn’t hate it. He took another sip, and before long the whole mug was gone, and the urge to get up and _move_ was increasing by the second.

Meanwhile, Robbie continued to eat his cake breakfast, not quite awake enough to hold a conversation, and completely unaware of Sportacus vanishing until he’d finished his cake and finally looked up again. 

Rolling his eyes he picked up his coffee, “Where the hell did he run off to now?” he grumbled to himself as he left the kitchen, drinking as he shuffled back to his chair. 

“Hi Robbie!”

Robbie shrieked and jumped backwards, spilling his drink as he looked up to find Sportacus hanging upside down from the metal support beams on the lair’s ceiling, his arms dangling down freely.

“What the _fuck_?!”

Sportacus launched himself off the beam, landing and immediately doing several back handsprings, before running towards the closest wall and climbing it, reaching the top and flinging himself off with what looked like a swan dive, but became a roll at the last possible second. It didn’t stop Robbie screeching that Sportacus could’ve broken his goddamn neck.

“Sorry Robbie, I just feel so energised!” Sportacus grinned, jumping into a one armed handstand, and Robbie began to realise what had happened.

“You’ve never had caffeine before, have you?”

“What’s caffeine? You said it was coffee!” Sportacus was somehow doing one armed handstand push ups, and, whilst Robbie certainly appreciated the view, he should probably at least try and help his boyfriend before he destroyed his lair with all this _exercise_. Doing anything could wait a few minutes though. He did have a reputation of laziness to uphold after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This if fricking awful I'm so sorry lmao The next real chapter of When You Reach for My Hand will be up tomorrow or the day after :D

Making Sportacus stop moving was significantly harder than Robbie had anticipated. First of all he had to make Sportacus stay in one place long enough for Robbie to get close to him. Second of all… well, Robbie hadn’t thought that far ahead yet, but once he’d accomplished step one, step two would be obvious, right?

It was not.

\----

Admittedly, this wasn’t Robbie’s best plan. As a matter of fact it was probably his worst; after Sportacus had paused in the middle of a push up, Robbie had seized his chance, pouncing on top of Sportacus with less-than-catlike grace. He had also forgotten quite how strong Sportacus was, and so despite having Robbie’s weight on him, he jumped back up with ease. 

Robbie, refusing to be beaten, then made a decision that would shortly turn out to be a mistake. He lunged for Sportacus again, wrapping his arms around his leg tightly, with a cry of “Stop!”

The next few moments were what Robbie presumed hell was like.

“Let me down!!!!” Robbie screamed, clinging onto Sportacus’ leg as he jumped up to grab the lair’s support beams, swinging far too much for Robbie’s liking.

“You’re the one holding onto _me_!” Sportacus giggled as he jumped to the next beam, and Robbie could’ve sworn he was kicking his legs like that on purpose.

“And you’re going to kill me!” The ground looked horrifyingly far away, and made him vaguely nauseous—this was _not_ the relaxing afternoon he’d planned and he _hated_ it.

“No I’m not!”

Oh no. Oh no. As Robbie’s palms began to become sweaty, his grip on Sportacus’ leg loosened, and he felt himself slipping closer and closer to plummeting onto the floor below.

And then, in one single moment before he could steady himself, he was no longer suspended in mid-air.

He was falling.

People say their life flashes before their eyes as they’re about to die, but all Robbie could do was scream. The floor rushed up to meet him, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, absolutely sure he was about to die.

But he wasn’t dead. In lieu of the hard floor, strong arms cradled him. _How the fuck had Sportaflip caught him??_

Robbie wasn’t about to question the physics—he was alive and that was all that mattered. Sportacus could flip around all he wanted now, Robbie had given up caring. He just needed another nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos make me so happy lmao

**Author's Note:**

> coffee gives me migraines now but idc lmao also i apologise for the title
> 
> also yes Robbie does use a kettle because who tf boils water on a stove or microwave?? I'll use some Americanisms but my british-ness refuses to let me stoop to boiling water on a freaking stove!!


End file.
